Picking Blueberries
by Izzybella12
Summary: Annabeth has never liked blueberries. When a certain son of Poseidon appears just in time to save the day, how will that impact Annabeth? One-shot. Before Percy and Annabwth became a couple. PERCABETH!


Just** a one-shot I thought of whilst dreaming about this boy I may or may not have a crush one. And while I was day-dreaming, I was, as the title says, picking blueberries. Enjoy! :)**

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth Chase hated blueberries. There wasn't really any explanation, other than the fact that she couldn't stand the fruit. Nothing personal, but it's personal. And just the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae, her father had huge bushes of the in their backyard growing so high that you needed a ladder to reach all of them. Peachy.

While Annabeth was visiting her family one week, her dad and step-mom took the boys to the zoo, leaving Annabeth home alone... With a long list of chores. Now ask yourself; how is that fair?!

On the bright side, it didn't take Annabeth to get through most of the chores. Until the last one. 'Pick the blueberries' her father had written in his neat handwriting on the post it note. Drat, Annabeth thought. Seriously? This is my least favorite thing to do!

Annabeth sulked for a little while inside before grabbing two large buckets and running outside. The sooner she got this done, the better.

It didn't take long for the daughter of Athena to do the bottom part of the blueberry bushes. Now for the job she hated; climbing the ladder. It's not like Annabeth had a fear of heights, she just had a fear of falling and killing herself. Just to be sure though, Annabeth wrote a note on the kitchen counter inside saying, "hey dad! I was doing the blueberry bushes like you told me to! Just so you know, if I die by falling off of one of your cursed ladders, I blame you. Have a great rest of your life! -Annabeth" It was a nice note. Super cheery and happy and everything. Yep. Happy.

Annabeth wasn't too far off the ground the first time she slipped. It also wasn't really her fault. It had rained last night and everything in sight was still soaked. Who's brilliant idea was it to leave everything outside? Bobby, Mathew... We're looking at you... Also curse Zeus and Apollo for the storm! Seriously?! Get over whatever it was! I mean really!

It wasn't too bad after that one little slip. A few berries fell, and it didn't sound like they ever hit the ground, but it wasn't a big deal. Annabeth wouldn't look down though, in case that triggered her fall. As she mentioned before, Annabeth Chase did NOT feel like dying today. Hear that monsters and villains? No of course you don't! Why would you leave Annabeth alone? But at least for now, the daughter of Athena is fine. And alone... As far as she knows.

"It took me forever to reach the top, but I have finally achieved victory," Annabeth grumbled to herself once she reached the very top of the bushes. "I mean seriously, who even wants this many blueberries? Why not a small bush at least? Why a bush the size of a house?!"

Although she still complaining, Annabeth kept picking berries.

"What I wouldn't give for some good music right now... Especially my iPod... Poor planning on my part..." Annabeth said under her breath.

After a few more agonizing minutes of picking blueberries in silence, Annabeth was almost finished. A few more berries to get and she'd be done. Spoke too soon, although she didn't know it.

Annabeth strung her large basket to the pulley attached to the ladder so she wouldn't drop it while picking the lady few berries. She reached out with one hand...

Her arm wasn't long enough to reach it, so in a moment of stupidity, she reached out with both hands...

And got the blueberry. Carefully, Annabeth placed the berry in her basket and lowered it down. Just as Annabeth was about to follow, she saw one blueberry left on the extremely tall bush. Slowly, she reached out with both hands and grabbed the berry. She didn't eat it, although she should've. Instead, she gently held it in her hand as she climbed down the ladder.

Annabeth Chase climbed down one step before she slipped.

Holy Hera, she thought. So this is how it feels to be about to die. Wind rushing past her ears, eyes squeezed shut, limbs dangling uselessly off to the sides. At least I lived a good life, she consoled herself.

You ou know how people say that your life flashes before you when you're about to die? Yeah well, they all lied.

As Annabeth fell, the only thing she thought about was Percy. Gods why does he love her so much? There must be millions of other pretty girls and thousands of other smart girls. There's plenty of them at Camp Half-Blood alone. What about the rest of New York? America? North America? The world? Why her? She's nothing special.

But Percy, now he's the special one. The most beautiful sea-green eyes, his trademark lop-sided grin, his completely messy hair that even Aphrodite couldn't fix. She tried, only to fail at Percy's power to have messy unfixable hair. Percy Jackson's personality is what really set him off from everyone else. He's incredibly cute, and doesn't seen to notice. He's modest and humble and loyal. In fact, loyalty is his fatal flaw!

All this happened in a few seconds. Just as Annabeth was about to go SPLAT! all over the ground, a pair if warm arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from doing a major face-plant. The arms were extremly muscular, and the skin on them felt silky soft, ignoring the fact that they were covered in scars.

Annabeth finally opened her calculating grey eyes and stared up into a pair of sea-green eyes. A smile slowly spread across her face as a lop-sided grin appeared over the boy's face.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed. "How'd you get here?"

"Well, I took about 5 trains and a bus or two, then walked for about a block or three..."

Annabeth chuckled. "That's not what I meant Seaweed Brain. I meant, why are you here?"

"Oh," Percy said blushing. "I knew that. And isn't a boy allowed to see his friend on the other side of America for no apparent reason?"

"No." That was Annabeth's brilliant come-back. Percy pouted, while Annabeth laughed.

Percy was still holding Annabeth in his arms. Once he realized that, he turned red, but didn't let go. Instead, he bent his head down to Annabeth's hand and ate the blueberry straight from it, grabbing it with his teeth whole sending Annabeth a wink. She blushed a cherry-red.

"Percy, put me down!" Annabeth ordered.

"No." Percy smiled, amused at the fact that he was mocking Annabeth. The girl started flailing her arms around, and soon, her fingers got caught in his hair, bringing her closer to him. Slowly, Percy leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers. He tasted like a blueberry, tangy and bittersweet.

Eventually, the two had to separate and get air. Percy smiled and Annabeth, and she grinned back. Maybe, picking blueberries isn't so bad after all.

**Thanks! I'd love reviews! Please don't trash me though! Please be nice! If you leave a rude review or a mean one, I will PM you if you have an account. If you don't, I. WILL. Hunt. You. Down. Don't think I don't. I will... Oh I will... And I'll get even... Mwahahaha! **


End file.
